The mysterious Cross over
by vante03
Summary: Ben ten and Teen titan action packed Crossover


Walking down the street and a kid/hero name Ben Tennison stops and sees a pizza-eating contest. He looks over at his grandpa and says I am joining it. See bens world evolves around him and his cousins Gwen tennison and his grandpa max. They go on about in a small camper fighting and protecting the world. Currently on the other side of the world is a hero by the name beast boy. Beast boy is a part of the famous group called Teen Titans. Which is a group of heroes led the Robin from batman.

In the galaxy of the world there is two villains name the brain, which is originally teen titan's antagonist and is related to Vilgax a villain in Ben Ten. Beast boy is walking down the street him and cyborg doing their routinely walk. Beast stops and says "Dude you see this". Cyborg laughs hysterically and agrees with beast boy knowing that with the pizza-eating contest he could prove that cannot nobody out eat him. After signing up beast boy and cyborg are called from teen titans, the city is under attack

"Dude you see this". Beast boy

"Yeah man you're going to join it?" cyborg

On the other side of the world Ben and his cousin Gwen arguing as they always do. When suddenly the RV camper was hit by a radiation blast. Ben ten being the hero he is taps his omnitrix, which is his special watch that lets him transformed unto different alien forms. Vilgax started to walk towards ben. Ben suddenly transform and the fight begins. Ben then throws a heat blast and hits vilgax. Vilgax leaps and grabs Ben watch and ben not knowing, vilgax put a virus on the watch. Ben pushes him away and he takes off.

"I have a proposed offer and it is to hand over the omnitrix" Vilgax

"No."

"You fool you will soon see what you have brought to your world".

"What was that for?" Grandpa max

An Unknown alien force came about rushing and attacking every human in sight. The planet has been over ran by and outside force. In astonishment, beast boy Reacts with calling his teen titan friends. Suddenly All lights go out. When Ben 10 tries to change aliens, something weird happens and his watch takes him to another place. Vilgax Knowing that the plan is intact he then takes off. Somehow, a transformation has taken place between ben and beast boy. Beast boy wakes up in confusion. Grandpa max and Gwen quickly runs up to him. Gwen and grandpa are very confused. Beast boy just stairs in astonishment. Beast boy goes along and tells them what the crisis is, which is happening on the other side of the universe. Gwen gets up and walks around being nervous. She does not know what to do but luckily, beats boy has a plan. Cyborg tackles Ben not knowing that ben is a super hero fighting for the same cause. In addition, cyborg and the rest of teen titan are looking puzzled. Ben looks and wanting to speak can barely lift his head. The transfusion took most of his energy. Mysteriously Vilgax and The brain had been working together. They had a plan to rule the world finally. Then robin grabs cyborg enough. Ben then states that they should locate his grandpa camper with the use of the teen titan super computer. My Grandpa has satellites and special computers; we used to track down different villains. Grandpa max gets an alert from an unknown source. In the message, its states this world will be over run! Nothing you or your scrawny friends can do. Vigax and the brain have been spotted with their crooks in many big corporations and banks around the world! This wvgx news bringing your daily news 24/7. Beast boy thinks oh no we have to get back and help the defenseless people.

"Beast boy Watch out," yells cyborg.

The brain says "Beast boy you soon will know what failure feels like"!

"I could never know what that feels like."

"Where am I"? Beast boy

"Who are you? Are you okay"? Gwen Tennison

"Somehow I've been transferred to another universe" beat boy

"Well we need to get you back and find my cousin, and put an end to this"!

"Who are you" Cyborg

"What have you done to my best friend"!

"I am Ben and I was fighting my nemesis when suddenly a strange turn of events happened"

"Well we need to find a way to get in contact with Beast boy and put an end to this madness"

Cyborg hacks into Ben's grandpa camper, computer hardware and end a direct message. It states "Specific location on where to meet and a special upgrade so they cannot be detected by the brain. "Beast Boy your safe"! Yells his team titan family." Ben I knew you could take care of yourself" says grandpa. We need to find a way to defeat these senseless villains. So then, they come up with a master plan. Beast boy and ben goes down to the evil layer of the brain and vilgax. "Hey guys you missed us"?

"How did you two get here"? Vilgax and the brain in astonishment. Were teenagers we know a lot about technology too. When you people thought, you all had a plan it really did not work. See when you switched us you had no idea that you were replacing heroes with other heroes. We still had the accessories we needed to find out what is going on. You people did not even have enough sense to move in silence. The media has you two villains shown all over the world. So we did a little communicating and got together to defeat you two". "Teen titans go," yells beast boy. Bens gets the virus off the watch and transform into an alienated form. "Bam" "Pow" "Bang" "Run Vilgax Run" screams the brain. "Not now we got you Bad guys," screams from the hero. "You know ben it wasn't so bad in your shoes for a day," says Beast boy. "Yeah I had a good time with them laughing," says Ben. "You know it's a pizza eating contest I can finally sign up for beast boy"? "Yeah I was joining that to prove that can't nobody out eat me" beast boy says. Laughing Ben says I'm Going to out eat you and win the mystery prize. Yeah okay, we will see says beast boy.


End file.
